El origen de D
by Vanuzza
Summary: La historia del origen de D, contada desde un punto de vista diferente... DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. EL ENCUENTRO

El origen de D

.·-------·.

Hola lectores! una vez mas aqui estoy con mi sexto fic de PetShop Of Horrors, solo queria decirles que debido a la trama del fic e decidido ponerle nombre a D y Papa D, a continuacion les presento los papeles... jejeje:

Papa D Sei Conde D Hitoshie Madre D Xiao Hong Hermana D Nyu Abuelo Sofu

.·-------·.

Capitulo 1: EL ENCUENTRO

Sofu y Sei caminaban por el pequeño pueblo de Hong Kong, conversando sobre temas al azar, hasta que porfin Sofu le pregunto que pensaba hacer con su vida, despues de todo, un padre debe ser atento con su hijo...

-Seguire solo padre, creo que no voy a casarme- dijo el hombre de cabello largo y ojos violetas

-No puedes hacerlo, hijo; debes casarte para mantener nuestra raza... recuerda que solo quedamos nosotros dos...- dijo Sofu de una manera reprobativa

-Como si encontrara alguien perfecto para mi- dijo Sei de una manera sarcastica- Las posibilidades de que encuentre a ese ser estan muy lejos de mi alcance

-Ya veremos hijo... ya veremos...

Caminaron un poco mas, y al fin Sofu decidio volver al hogar, pero Sei no lo deseaba y Sofu le permitio vagar por el pueblo un tiempo, despues de todo, un hombre de 23 años ya sabe cuidarse solo

Sei vagó por las calles, buscando algo atractivo a su vista, pero todo era lo mismo, bueno, tal vez no todo...

El vio que justo al principio del bosque, sentadas al pie de un arbol un grupo de 3 chicas conversaban riendo, parecian bastante lindas y de buen corazon, se dio cuenta que una de ellas lo saludaba, a verla mejor era Sadako, una vecina

-Hey Sei, ven aqui quiero decirte algo!- dijo Sadako

Sei comenzó a caminar hasta el arbol pero se tropezó con alguien que venia corriendo y cayó sobre este, al mirar mejor vio que era una chica al menos 2 años menor, ojos oro brillantes y el cabello tan negro como la noche, la piel era blanca como la porcelana y su rostro, aun asustado, irradiaba de si la mas grande belleza humana del mundo

-Veo que conociste a mi hermana, Xiao Hong- dijo ella ayudandole a Xiao a levantarse mientras Sei hacia lo mismo- Xiao el es Sei, Sei ella es Xiao...

-Un placer-

-Mucho gusto-

-Creo que Megumi, Zhen y yo nos iremos a nuestros hogares, usted conoscanse un poco si?- dijo Sadako caminando con sus amigas

-Bueno, entonces...

-Debo irme- le cortó Xiao a Sei -Espero verle de nuevo Sei- dijo la joven corriendo y doblando la esquina rapidamente, desapareciendo asi de la vista de Sei

-Claro que nos veremos denuevo Xiao Hong...- dijó el

.·-------·.

-A con que una chica eh?- pregunto Sofu por telefono a la joven Megumi (prima de Sadako)

"Si señor, creo que se gustan mutuoamente" dijo la joven

-Sabia que ese hijo mio no podia tener un corazon de piedra- rio suavemente el hombre

"Me agrada oir que le gusta esto" dijo Megumi "Pense que odiaria a Xiao Hong al oir mis palabras"

-No ahy un porque para ello señorita, gracias por llamar- dijo Sofu

"Hasta luego señor" dijo ella con buen humor en el tono de voz

-Hasta luego- dijo colgando

-Algo bueno para contarnos, amo?- dijo Monika, el ave fenix quien se reclinaba en su forma humana sobre el sofa de la sala

-Si, es muy bueno, parece que tendras a alguien mas que cuidar en algunos meses- dijo Sofu

-Que te hace pensar que en algunos meses nacera un nuevo descendiente de la casta de los kami?- pregunto sutilmente Susie, la cobra egipcia, al igual que el fenix, en su forma humana

-Un presentimiento, querida, tengo la corazonada de que esta si sera mi yerna- dijo Sofu riendo suavemente junto a Susie y Monika- Ademas, quien dice que no sera agradable tener uno o talvez dos nietos

-Extraño cuando usted era joven- dijo Monika

-Ustedes se conocian desde que usted era un niño?- preguntó Susie

-Ella conocio hasta mi tatarabuelo, querida- dijo suavemente Sofu quitandose la capucha de la capa larga que usaba y dejando que los filamentos de su pelo descansaran donde quisieran

-Su tatarabuelo fue quien me encontro abandonada cuando acababa de nacer, el fue un hombre realmente amable, que triste que alla muerto en aquella explosion- dijo Monika algo triste por recordar la muerte de aquel ser tan querido

-No te pongas triste Monika-sama- dijo Susie abrazando a Monika

"Espero todo salga bien en este pequeño encuentro"

.·-------·.

Sei caminó por todas las calles, el estaba realmente decidido a encontrar a Xiao Hong, definitivamente, esos ojos dorados lo habian hipnotizado en fracciones de segundos, realmente, por primera vez en su vida... Sei estaba enamonarado

Derrepente vió varios niños alrededor de una chica de cabello negro y al mirarla mejor reconocio aquellos hermosos ojos que sin siquiera verlo lo re-hipnotizaron, se acerco un poco y noto que la chica les contaba un cuento...

-Entonces una de las cien ovejas se perdio, el pastor al saberlo, dejo las otras 99 ovejitas para buscar la numero 100- contó la chica a los niños pequeños que escuchaban con su maxima atencion de aquel cuento

-Y que paso luego?- pregunto una niña

-Bueno, el pastor se adentro en el bosque...

-Veo que te entretiene ver a esa joven contandoles un cuento a los niños eh?- dijo Zafiro, un ave azul en su forma humana

-Hola Zafiro...- susurró Sei mirando fijamente a Xiao

Zafiro sonrió dulcemente -Pense que tenias un corazon de piedra y que jamas ibas a enamorarte, mi niño- dijo aun sonriendo pero de una manera mas elegante y maternal

-Que? espera que te hace pensar eso?- dijo Sei

-Lo del corazon de piedra o lo de enamorarte?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Ambas cosas- dijo Sei

Zafiro suspiro en desepcion -Sei, soy un ave azul, soy un simbolo de maternidad y te he cuidado desde que eras un bebé, es mas que odvio eso para mi...

Sei la miró elevando una ceja y vio que Zafiro se convirtio en un pequeño pajarito azul que se posó en su hombro

-que ocurre?- le preguntó a Zafiro pero luego oyó una risita y miró al frente para encontrarse con un par de piedras de oro, o unos encantadores ojos dorados

-Ahora hablas con un pajarito?- pregunto sonrientemente tomando a Zafiro en sus manos- No eres una lindura?

-Eh, pues, Xiao...

-Dime Sei

-Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?- pregunto sonrojado

-Claro que si

.·-------·.

"Entonces vamonos" se oyó de la esfera de cristal la voz de Sei

-Que buena idea la tuya, Jiao- dijo Sofu a la felinezca Caracal

-No me lo agradezca amo, agradezcale a Zafiro cuando vuelva- dijo Jiao

-Si, pero tu eres la unica que sabe manejar esta cosa rara- dijo Susie dandole golpesitos a la esfera

-¡NO LA TRATES COMO SI FUERA UN JUGUETE!- le regañó Jiao

-¡NO ME GRITES!- le replicó

-¡ENTONCES NO HAGAS COSAS ESTUPIDAS!- le volvio a gritar Jiao

-¡NO ESTOY HACIENDO NADA ESTUPIDO!- gritó Susie

-Desea que las calle, mi señor?- le pregunto Monika a Sofu

-No, igual ya me acostumbre a sus peleas, despues de 200 años ya te acostumbras a lo que hacen- dijo Sofu riendo suavemente

-Tiene razón, se lo que es aguantarse las travesuras de un niño por tanto tiempo- dijo Monika mirando picaramente a Sofu

-Si, ya se cuanto me aguantaste, jejeje- dijo Sofu- Y pronto abra alguien mas para que cuides, querida amiga mia

La joven fenix solo sonrio y se acurruco en el abrazo protector de Sofu, al igual que ella habia sido con el por tantos años...

.·-------·.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, aqui acaba el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic... jejeje, espero me manden AL MENOS! una sola review, igual, pronto pondre el proximo capitulo...

NOTA: SE RESERVAN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LOS PERSONAJES: Xiao Hong, Megumi, Sadako, Zhen, Monika, Susie y Jiao

BYE BYE! 


	2. ALEX

El origen de D

CAPITULO 2: ALEX

.--.--.--.--.--.

Y entonces, ¿que hacías con aquellos niños?- preguntó Sei para romper el silencio entre el y Xiao Hong

Es mi trabajo, les cuento historias para entretenerlos…

Pero esos niños son….

Huérfanos, si lo se, acaso ¿Sadako nunca te hablo de mi, yo fui adoptada, por eso no me parezco a ella o sus primas, ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Xiao mirando al suelo y dejando escapar lagrimas de sus ojos dorados – Sin cambiar de tema, esos niños son parte del único lugar del que me he sentido parte del grupo

Xiao, yo….- dijo él secando sus lagrimas- No quise hacerte llorar, perdóname

No es tu culpa, Sei; lo que pasa es que soy demasiado sensible y me entristece recordar, que jamás tuve una madre que me quisiera…- dijo ella llorando

Xiao, ¿que hay de la madre de Sadako, ¿acaso ella no te quiere, ¿Qué hay de sus padres, sus primas, o…. yo?- pregunto Sei

Ella miró arriba en los ojos de Sei, aquellos ojos violetas tan extraños… tan complejos y poco comunes, eran como lo más profundo del océano atlántico en una noche de verano

Sei ya estaba seguro esos ojos eran la perdición, sus ojos de oro eran tan brillantes como la luz solar en todo su esplendor, parecían sacar brillo de si mismos y dejarlo ciego por algunos segundos

Este momento era tan perfecto, cada mirada se perdió en los ojos del otro, no había nada que arruinara este momento, solo podían oír el crujir de los árboles, el canto de los pájaros, y la respiración lenta de cada uno…. Hasta que…

Srita. Xiao- dijo un niño de al menos 6 años jalando de la tela de su vestido- Mei esta llorando y ninguna de las encargadas puede atenderla

Si, esta bien, vuelve al hogar y quédate con ella, yo iré enseguida ¿si?- dijo Xiao al niño, quien asintió con la cabeza y tomo el camino de regreso

Entonces, debes irte…

Si, gracias por el paseo Sei, me agrado mucho que te hallas quedado conmigo un rato- dijo Xiao con una sonrisa en los labios- Me voy, debo encargarme de los niños

Sei se despidió con la mano, mientras miraba a la joven china correr y desaparecer de su vista…

Parece que le agradas mucho, mi niño- dijo Zafiro descendiendo suavemente de la copa del árbol –Creo que esta vez si tendré un nuevo pequeño a mi cuidado

Estas muy confiada ¿verdad?- preguntó Sei

Zafiro lo miro con una sutil sonrisa asomándose de sus labios pintados de un celeste destellante – La sutileza de una mariposa es tan delicada que provoca huracanes

Sei la miro alzando una ceja en desconcierto- Zafiro, no me hables en palabras de filosofía, no entiendo nada, explícate mejor

Significa que el detalle pequeño de que se quedaron juntos por tanto tiempo mirándose, yo diría…. por 7 minutos, significa que se aman pero no concluyen su confesión- dijo ella riendo suavemente al acabar sus palabras

No me enamorado desde 130 años que te hace pensar que lo haré ahora, mucho mas por una humana común y corriente como ella- dijo Sei con una mirada de orgullo total

Al corazón no se le manda, Sei; el amor llega y se va por si solo, asi que no creas que solo porque desde hace mas de 100 años que no te enamoras, el corazón se ha vuelto de piedra- dijo ella algo decepcionada- Eres tan diferente a tu padre, el creyó siempre en el amor eterno

Hasta que Alex lo dejó solo…- dijo él, escondiendo detrás de sus parpados ambas piedras amatistas, suspirando y dejando algunas lagrimas correr- Hasta que mi otro padre lo abandono

El debía hacerlo, mi niño…

¿¡Dejar a mi padre! ¡¿Dejarme a mi cuando acaba de nacer! ¿¡Eso es acaso necesario!- gritó el a su amiga

Entiende mi niño, un vampiro y un kami no pueden permanecer juntos, el debía irse para que no te volviera uno de su casta….- dijo Zafiro

Aun asi tengo ese problema, mi adicción a la sangre humana- dijo él algo más calmado

Eso se puede reemplazar con el té de rosas y cerezas que te prepara Monika siempre, con el paso de algunos años ya no tendrás ese detalle de parte de Alex- dijo Zafiro tocando ligeramente su hombro

Nunca lo conocí, ¿crees que el me quería?- pregunto algo sensible Sei

¿Por qué no ha de quererte mi niño?- dijo Zafiro envolviéndolo en un abrazo

Porque nunca vino a verme, han pasado muchos siglos y aun no viene- dijo el llorando en el hombro de su amiga- ¿Crees que al menos pueda mirarlo desde distancia?

Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, mi pequeño, no puedo decir algo que tal ves catalogues como una cruel mentira mía…- dijo ella acurrucando su cuerpo en un abrazo y protegiéndolo con sus alas de color azul

Me casare con Xiao…. Tendré niños…. Mantendré mi casta y raza…. Y nunca dejare a Xiao ni a mis descendientes, te tengo a ti como testigo Zafiro- dijo él abrazándose de su cintura como un niño de 3 años- Tu… que has sido como mi madre desde que Alex nos abandono

Se que cumplirás tu palabra, mi niño

Pero quiero que me prometas algo…

Lo que quieras, Sei

Que tu y Monika siempre estarán conmigo…- dijo el con un tono que deslumbro a Zafiro, en su voz se notaba que el rogaba que ni el fénix ni ella se fueran de su lado

Zafiro solo sonrió ante estas palabras, y delicadamente deslizo un cabello perdido detrás de su oído, susurrando suavemente- Mi niño… Monika y yo hemos permanecido con tu familia desde tiempos ancestrales… acaso ¿crees que nos iremos dejándote solo?... Puedes estar seguro que yo cuidare hasta de tus bisnietos y seguiré a tu lado…

Gracias, tu has sido como mi madre adoptiva- dijo el dándole un besito en la mejilla a Zafiro y levantándose- Mejor regresamos a casa antes de que mi padre, Monika, Jiao y Susie se preocupen

No te alarmes por lo que te diré… por favor- pidió Zafiro con un rostro algo nervioso

Porque habría de….no, no me digas que tu volviste a….

¿Prestarle la esfera a Jiao, pues si- dijo ella algo nerviosa

¿¡PORQUE? ¿¡OSEA QUE HAN ESCUCHADO TODO LO QUE HEMOS ESTADO DICIENDO!- preguntó el, un poquito furioso, pero no para matarla (gracias a Dios)

.--.--.--.--.--.

"Solo Sofu y Monika, te aseguro que Susie y Jiao están peleando de nuevo" escucharon de la bola de cristal

Esa Zafiro es adivina, amo- afirmó Lara, una ardilla en su forma humana, con una encantadora voz muy risueña

Zafiro ha visto muchos hechos en esta vida para poder adivinar tales cosas, mi pequeña criatura- dijo el rizando uno de los cabellos cobrizo de Lara

Usted ya sabe como me gusta que me consientan ¿verdad?- dijo ella mirando de reojo a Monika, quien moría de celos por ese acto de Sofu y las palabras de la ardilla

En realidad, Monika no tenia porque preocuparse, es decir, ella era de la raza fénix, una de las 3 que quedaban, ella podía convertir a Lara en cenizas con solo tocarle uno de esos cabellos, pero seria una ofensa a la naturaleza y algo que Sofu odiaría seguramente… por lo cual nunca se atrevió a hacerle daño a la nueva niña de la tienda

Jiao y Susie, quienes trataban de hacer una buena comida, prácticamente no habían logrado ni un poco, más bien, convirtieron la cocina en un total desastre, y uno de los buenos…

Ustedes imagínense, un caracal y una cobra, depredadores naturales, que ha pesar de su sofisticación y elegancia, seguían siendo animales salvajes, y por mas que Sofu quería hacerlas mas amigas y que se llevaran mejor…. Eso era como hacer a un camello pasar por el ojo de una aguja

Monika…

¿Si, señor?- preguntó Monika, volteando con toda la sutileza y elegancia para mirar en el rostro del ser mas amado por su alma, y el alma de un fénix, ama como si fuera todo el amor del mundo

Escucha, nesecito callar a Jiao y Susie- dijo él- Quédate aquí cuidando de la esfera de cristal junto con Lara

Lara y Monika se miraron una a la otra - ¿¡QUE! ¿¡CON ELLA!- exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo

Sofu quedo un poco frió por la exclamación, era constante que la risueña ardilla gritara como loca pero nunca, en tantos siglos, vio a Monika perder la cordura

Si, queridas, será por solo unos minutos, mientras trato de que ese par se callé- dijo el dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejándolas solas

Tal vez, deberíamos intentar llevarnos mejor…- dijo Lara con una sonrisa de disculpa genuina- En verdad no te quise poner celosa con el cuidado que Sofu me tiene

¿Celosa yo, debes haberlo imaginado querida- dijo Monika mirándole con orgullo

oh vaya, nunca conocí a una fénix mentirosa….- dijo Lara, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y recostándose en el sofá como pedro por su casa

¿Me estas llamando mentirosa? ¿Acaso no sabes que con solo tocarte un entupido cabello te convertiría en cenizas?- dijo Monika con un tono de voz muy convincente, aunque Lara parecía querer seguir jugando con ella

Solo digo lo que creo, no lo afirmo, no lo niego, y con respecto a lo de quemarme, recuerda que Sofu te odiaría si cometes tal ofensa a la naturaleza- dijo ella elevando una ceja pero con los ojos cerrados imaginando la expresión del rostro de Monika

Monika, obviamente odiaba esto, Lara desde que llego a la tienda esa tarde, había empezado a hacerle la vida imposible, a pesar de que solo había pasado 1 hora, ¡imagínense siglos, definitivamente… ambas debían rebobinar la cinta y volver a grabar la película

Bueno, comencemos la historia otra vez, soy Monika- dijo ella extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa comprensiva

Por un momento Lara había desconfiado del tacto de Monika, pero al final cedió ante esa oferta de amistad- Soy Lara…

.--.--.--.--.--.

CONTINUARA…….

Bueno aquí acaba el 2do capitulo… espero me sigan la pista porque creo que estará mucho mejor el que viene, si esta muy corto, intentare hacerlo mas largo, gracias por su tiempo, ¡que pasen una buena noche! (o buen día U).


	3. TIEMPO DE CONFESAR

EL ORIGEN DE D

CAPITULO 3: TIEMPO DE CONFESAR

.--.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde aquel momento en el bosque, cada vez esos paseos se hacían más y mas constantes, Sei y Xiao Hong ya conocían casi todo uno del otro, Lara y Monika habían logrado plantar una semillita de amistad….

Sofu se dio cuenta del cambio que había surgido en su hijo, se veía más feliz y de expresiones mas calidas, ya no era el mismo orgulloso y frió hombre que ayudaba a su padre sin ánimo y esperanzas a cuidar del negocio ancestralmente familiar…

La vida en la tienda se había vuelto más feliz, y no como cuando Alex dejo a Sofu con Sei de apenas algunos minutos de edad, una triste y cruel verdad que gracias a la ayuda de Zafiro y Monika, el pequeño Sei no pasó una infancia triste y solitaria

Bueno días, Padre- saludó Sei a Sofu, sacándolo de esa forma de sus pensamientos

Buenos días, Sei… ¿veras a la srita Xiao hoy también?- Pregunto de una manera muy agradable el hombre de ojos dorados y tomando un sorbo de su té

Si, regresare más tarde- dijo él saliendo y cerrando la puerta suavemente

Creo que cada vez su hijo esta recuperándose de la depresión dejada por Alex…- dijo Roxy, una lince de buena actitud

De repente la mirada elegante de Sofu fue reemplazada por una de tristeza…

Discúlpeme, amo… No quise ponerlo asi- dijo Roxy, muy apenada

No te disculpes, Roxy, no es tu culpa, se que no quisiste hacerme llorar- dijo el con algunas lagrimas en los ojos escapándose

¿Amo, ¿Esta usted bien?- pregunto Samara, una murciélago en su forma humana con los ojos vendados, al sentir las lagrimas en su tacto en la cara de Sofu

Sofu tomo suavemente la mano de Samara y le dio un beso en el centro

Es muy dulce que salgas a esta hora solo para asegurarte de que estoy bien, mi querida Samara- dijo Sofu dejando ir su mano

Usted siempre fue asi conmigo desde que llegue…- dijo ella sentándose al lado de Roxy

¡AMO SOFU QUERIDO!- gritó Monika al ver a Sofu en ese estado delicado -¿¡Le ocurrió algo malo! ¡¿Esta usted bien! ¡¿Recordó algo que lo entristeció? ¿¡Que ocurre!

En ese momento Sofu solo la miró con los ojos más profundos que Monika allá visto en su vida, la dejaron helado desde que el le levanto la mirada, las palabras se desvanecieron de su garganta como si nunca hubieran deseado salir

¿Desea un poco de té de manzanilla, mi señor?- preguntó Monika cuidadosamente

Si, y prepara dos tazas…- dijo Sofu a Monika, mientras Roxy y Samara se marchaban de la habitación

¿Dos tazas, señor, ¿acaso va estar con usted alguien especial?- preguntó ella algo triste por dentro pero sin dejar ver esa emoción a los ojos de su mas querido amigo

Si…- respondió el comenzando a sonreír ligeramente

¿Quien?- pregunto Monika con la curiosidad matándola

Tu- respondió él sonriéndole dulce y elegantemente

.--.--.--.--.--.

Xiao Hong se sentaba al pie de un árbol en el centro del bosque mirando a los pájaros volar de un árbol al otro rápidamente para encontrarse con sus amigos

¡Xiao!- se escucho a Sei gritar su nombre a lo lejos

Llegas tarde, príncipe azul- dijo ella riendo ligeramente- Pero no importa, igual no tengo prisa, Sadako esta tomando mi turno en el hogar de niños, asi que puedo quedarme mucho tiempo contigo- dijo ella con una mirada tranquilamente feliz

Me alegra oírte decir eso- dijo el

Zafiro descendió de la copa del árbol mas alto hasta el hombro derecho de Sei, y picoteo un poco para ver si el recordaría lo de las galletas que ella preparo para Xiao como un buen obsequio de parte de la familia D

Oh si, te traje esto- dijo el dándole una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo azul

¿Un regalo?... ¿Para mi?

"No, para mi" dijo Jiao desde la copa del árbol del que había descendido Zafiro en su idioma salvaje (o sea, que solo le entenderían los kamis u otro animal)

"Cállate, no me dejas escuchar" dijo Susie quien se enroscó de una rama

Xiao comenzó a desenvolver el paquete y vio que era una cajita de madera con al menos 5 galletas de avena que olían y se veían realmente deliciosas

Oh Sei, ¡no debiste, ¡gracias!- dijo ella, quien por guiarse de sus instintos, beso a Sei en los labios, un beso largo y suave como el pétalo de una rosa

"¡MIRA!" dijo Susie

"¡Si! ¡Vamos a tener nietos!" comenzó a celebrar Jiao mientras Zafiro le miraba con esta carita ¬¬

"¡No será tan rápido! ¡No seas tan tonta!" le regaño Susie

"¡¿COMO ME DIJISTE?"- le pregunto algo histérica Jiao

Susie la miró con miedo, por el error de no haber medido sus palabras, y salio disparada, lo mas rápido que le permitían su estado de cobra mientras que Jiao iba detrás de ella

"¡Ven aquí! ¡Solo te convertiré en mi almuerzo!" dijo ella persiguiéndola

"¡No se peleen, niñas!" voló tras ellas Zafiro

El beso de Xiao y Sei, parecía que aquellos 10 segundos habían sido 10 siglos, una real eternidad que sus labios no deseaban acabar pero que debían hacer por la falta de aire a sus pulmones

Eso fue…. Muy bueno- dijo Xiao

Sei tomó una respiración profunda

–Xiao, es tiempo de confesar… -dijo Sei, arrodillándose ante ella como si fuera la mas venerada las diosas en toda la humanidad y tomándole las manos –Debo confesarte que desde el momento en que te vi, supe que tus ojos me habían hipnotizado, me enamore y aun sigo enamorado de ti con todo lo que me permite mi ser, Xiao… ¿quieres accederme el honor de ser mi esposa?

¡Claro que si!- dijo ella abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia y tirándolo a la hierba

Te amo, Xiao…

También te amo, Sei

Te prometo que nunca te dejare ir….

Se que no lo harás…- dijo ella dándole otro beso y ahogando todas las palabras que habían deseado salir

.--.--.--.--.--.

"1 mes después…"

Xiao y Sei habían decidido casarse, ya Xiao conocía la tienda y todos los animales mágicos que en ella habitaban, no fue como Sei creía, que ella tendría miedo al ver tales criaturas, al contrario, entabló una muy buena amistad con aquellos seres sin algún tipo de dificultad o miedo…

Un mes después de aquel tiempo de confesar, ya habían organizado todo, y ya se habían convertido en esposos, y después de un tiempo… algo inesperado ocurrió…

Mi amor….- susurró suavemente Xiao a Sei quien trabajaba en una pintura de las montañas a la luz de la luna creciente

¿Si, querida Xiao?- dijo el desviando su vista de la pintura al rostro de su amada

Te tengo una gran noticia… es algo muy bueno- dijo ella sonriendo con el brillo de alegría bailando en sus ojos

¿Y cual es esa tan buena noticia?- preguntó el

En ese momento Xiao tomo la mano de Sei y la colocó sobre su vientre…, Sei la miró confundido pero entonces Xiao le dijo que pasaba

Sei, estoy embarazada….- dijo ella suave y sonrientemente

¡Oh mi dios, ¡Xiao eso es maravilloso!- dijo el abrazándola

¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- pregunto ella respondiendo al abrazo y colocando su cabeza en su hombro

Se llamara Hitoshie…

.--.--.--.--.--.

CONTINUARA………

¡Bueno, aquí voy a paso lento, pero hay voy! Jejeje, esperen la continuación, ¡les prometo algo mucho mejor!

BYE BYE


	4. EL DESCENDIENTE

EL ORIGEN DE D

CAPITULO 4: EL DESCENDIENTE

.--.--.--.--.--.

¿Se siente bien, srita Xiao?- preguntó Emma, una unicornio en su forma humana, sentándose al lado de Xiao Hong

Son solo unas pequeñas contracciones, nada fuera de lo normal, Emma- dijo ella, pero luego retorciéndose un poco por el dolor

Haber, déjame ver- dijo Zafiro palpando ligeramente el vientre de Xiao, sintiendo asi, el bebé que comenzaba a moverse y a patear…- Oh mi dios, ¡MONIKA! ¡VEN RAPIDO!

¿¡Que pasa?- preguntó ella algo asustada

Ya es hora Monika, ¡el bebé va a nacer!- dijo ella entre nerviosismo y felicidad

Voy por el señor Sofu y el joven Sei- dijo Emma saliendo a buscarlos pero Monika la detuvo

Búscalos, diles, pero que no entren hasta que yo les diga, Zafiro y yo somos las únicas que sabemos traer niños al mundo, y como el kami es el más delicado no puede haber montones de gente…- dijo Monika muy estrictamente

Ok, que este bien…- dijo Emma saliendo y cerrando la puerta muy suavemente

Estoy nerviosa- dijo Xiao con una sonrisa

Todas nos ponemos nerviosas cuando vamos a tener un niño- dijo Zafiro muy comprensivamente

Descuida, no tienes porque ponerte nerviosa, estas en mis manos, yo traje al mundo a casi todos los kamis, eso incluye a Sofu y Sei… ahora traeré al pequeño Hitoshie- dijo ella muy alegre

Esta bien…ah….AH!- gritó ella en dolor

Respira profundo, y bota por la boca lentamente, querida- dijo Zafiro

¡Eso trato!- dijo ella intentando contener los gritos

.--.--.--.--.

"¡AHHH!"

"Hay viene el pequeño"

¿Esta emocionado, señor?- pregunto Pilar, una araña de raza negra

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, si, si lo estoy- dijo él sacado de sus pensamientos

Esta algo nervioso, ¿verdad?- pregunto Samara

Si… nunca he tenido un hijo, tu sabes…- dijo él mirando a otro lado

Descuida, Hijo mío, Xiao Hong es una chica muy fuerte, ella puede contra ese dolor, ella a amado a ese pequeño desde el momento en que descubrimos que estaba embarazada….- dijo Sofu poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

Gracias, padre- dijo él abrazando, por primera vez en tanto tiempo a su padre

De nada, Sei- dijo el devolviendo el abrazo

.--.--.--.--.--.

¡Ya veo la cabeza!- anuncio felizmente Monika- Muy bien, Xiao, ahora puja al niño

Xiao obedeció lo que le decía Monika, siguiendo sus instrucciones hasta que por fin… allí estaba, tan pequeño, tan lindo y delicado, su piel blanca como la porcelana y su poco pelo negro como la noche…

Oh es tan lindo, pero hay que bañarlo para quitarle la sangre de encima ¿verdad?- pregunto Zafiro

Por ahora límpialo con esta toalla y envuélvelo aquí- dijo Monika dándole la toalla y una sabanita de seda azul

Quiero… verlo….- dijo Xiao lentamente

Seguro- dijo Zafiro envolviendo al pequeño en la sabana de seda y entregándoselo a su joven madre- Creo que comenzó a abrir sus ojos

En ese momento las tres se asombraron de algo en especial… los ojos del niño… eran tan distintos uno del otro… tenia un ojo amatista como su padre y un ojo oro como su madre… el niño al ver a su madre sonrió de la forma mas dulce posible… Haciendo ver que ni ese defecto de ojos multicoloreados lo hacia ver mal… si no mas hermoso y único que cualquier otro bebé

Que lindo…- dijo Chou, una mariposa monarca

Es demasiado bonito- dijo Piera, un hada musical

No puedo dejar de velo…- dijo Susie

Quiero uno como el- dijo Jiao

Jejeje, parece que se entretienen mucho con el pequeño Hitoshie- dijo Monika a Sofu

Si, mi nieto es bastante agradable a la vista, a pesar del defecto en sus ojos- dijo él

No se preocupe, mi señor, esos ojos atraerán a quien sea que el desee, se lo aseguró, ¿cuando le e mentido yo a usted?- dijo ella delicadamente

Sofu rió sutilmente –Nunca, querida Monika, jamás me has mentido-

Lo ve, entonces descuide, yo se que todo será bueno para el pequeño Hitoshie… yo lo he hecho en toda nuestra ancestral familia…- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia Sei

Es tan lindo, ¿verdad mi amor?- dijo Xiao con Hitoshie entre sus brazos

Si, permíteme cargarlo- dijo él tomando delicadamente al niño

Hitoshie bostezó y miró arriba a la cara de Sei, y luego sonrió muy dulcemente

Mi pequeño niño… mi descendiente… sangre de nuestra sangre…- dijo el abrazando el pequeño cuerpo cerca de su pecho

Xiao miró la imagen de su amado e hijo, eran tan parecidos…. Ambos eran tan calidos, tan profundos, Sei definitivamente no sabia lo buen padre y esposo que el seria...

.--.--.--.--.--.

"4 años después"

¡Hitoshie! ¡Ven aquí mi pequeño!- llamó Sofu a su pequeño nieto

¡Aquí estoy abuelito!- dijo un pequeño niño de ojos dorado y amatista, con el pelo negro hasta la barbilla, vestido con un cheongsam azul marino y una expresión alegre en su rostro

¿Puedes traerme aquel libro que esta en el estante vinotinto?- pregunto él

Si abuelito, aquí esta- dijo el trayéndole el libro a Sofu y sentándose a su lado- ¿De que es el libro?

Sobre los animales de la tienda, mi pequeño- dijo Sofu acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Hitoshie

jejeje, me encanta cuando haces eso, Abuelito, ¡te quiero mucho!- dijo él abrazando a su abuelo

Sofu sonrió y abrazo suavemente al pequeño- Yo también te quiero, mi pequeño

Joven Hitoshie- le llamó Monika –Venga conmigo, Zafiro, su madre y yo prepararemos un pastel y nesecitamos de su buen paladar

Si, allí voy- dijo él tomando la mano que le ofreció Monika

Nunca pensé que seria asi ser padre, me siento muy feliz…- dijo Sei sentándose al lado de Sofu

Jejeje, suenas como si quisieras tener una niña ahora…- dijo Sofu mirando a Sei con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa picara

No veo porque no… seria bueno tener una niña y un niño- En eso Sei se da cuenta de que la sonrisa de Sofu se hacia mas grande

Xiao, ¿aun no le dices la noticia verdad?- pregunto Sofu a Xiao que venia con Monika y Zafiro con Hitoshie en sus brazos

No, Sofu, aun el no lo sabe- dijo ella alegremente nerviosa

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sei confundido

Bueno, mi amor… lo que ocurre es que…

¡PAPÁ VOY A TENER UNA HERMANITA!- dijo Hitoshie muy alegre bajando de los brazos de Zafiro y abrazando con fuerza a su padre

¿Que? ¿Eso significa que….?- preguntó Sei- ¿Vamos a tener una hija?

Si, cariño…- dijo ella acercándose a el para besarlo

¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- preguntó Sei

No se, ¿cual te parece adecuado?- pregunto ella y luego miro que Hitoshie quería decir algo- ¿Tu tienes un nombre para tu futura hermanita?

El joven kami asintió con la cabeza- Si, mamá, quiero que se llame Nyu- dijo el con una actitud muy alegre

Tu que opinas Sei, a mi me parece un nombre muy lindo, ¿que dices tu?- preguntó la mujer de ojos dorados

Me parece perfecto para ella…- dijo él desviando su mirada a su pequeño- Ganaste, mi pequeño, tu hermanita se queda con ese nombre

Pero… ¿de donde se te ocurrió ese nombre?- pregunto su nombre

Yo se lo di…- dijo Sofu- Es el nombre de la hermana mayor de Cleopatra II, siempre le leo esa historia

Buen nombre, entonces asi se quedara, Nyu D, mi futura niña- dijo Sei poniendo suavemente la mano sobre el vientre de Xiao Hong

¿Desean algunos bocadillos y té?- preguntó Emma junto con Samara y Madison (una kitsune)

Si, y por favor trae a todos los de la tienda, haremos una ceremonia de té familiar- dijo Sofu de manera sutil y elegante – Y por favor, no olviden a nadie, queridas

Si, nuestro señor- dijeron las tres chicas caminando a los cuartos y luego a la cocina

Después de una hora toda la familia celebraba la noticia de la próxima descendiente de los kamis, una celebración agradable, y muy hermosa, asi como cuando vamos a una fiesta familiar….

.--.--.--.--.--.

CONTINUARA….

¡Esperen la continuación! No me importa que no me manden reviews pero porfa, sigan leyendo que me gusta saber que la gente le agrada esto… LOS QUIERO MUCHO…

BYE BYE


	5. ADIOS MAMÁ

EL ORIGEN DE D

CAPITULO 5: ADIOS MAMÁ

.--.--.--.--.--.

Pasaron 9 meses desde la noticia de Nyu, y por fin nació la pequeña niña ojos de oro, piel de porcelana y cabello negro como la noche… una imagen idéntica empequeñecida de su madre, una niña con una sonrisa que cautivaba corazones

El joven Hitoshie siempre estuvo dispuesto a cuidar a su madre y a su hermanita, ayudar a su padre con la venta, y a su abuelo con el cuidado de los animales, quienes cuidaban de la protección de la familia de los D…

Un mes después del nacimiento de la niña, Sofu le dijo a su familia que el debía ir a Egipto para buscar a un kitsune llamado "Ten Chan" y a un bebé mapache llamado "Pon Chan", los cuales por situaciones económicas, el país no podía enviarlos hasta la antigua china

Bien, ahora me voy, espero que todo este bien en mi ausencia- dijo Sofu con un poco de preocupación y desesperanza en los ojos

Descuide, mi señor, nosotros nos encargaremos del cuidado de la familia- dijo Ame-Chan, una loba gris

Puede irse tranquilamente- dijo Dulcinea, una cachorra de labrador dorado

Bien, confió en ustedes… Monika… Zafiro- dijo el para dirigirle la palabra a las dos

Díganos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Les pido que se encarguen de Nyu y Hitoshie, por favor, usted son las que mas saben sobre ellos- pidió Sofu, de una manera elegante y sutil

No se preocupe, ahora váyase que el barco lo dejara- dijo ella

Esta bien, hasta luego- dijo él montándose en el Kirin quien lo acompañaría en su viaje

Bien, ya se fue- dijo Zafiro mirando al cielo

Vayamos a preparar la comida- dijo Monika

.--.--.--.--.--.

Y entonces el príncipe despertó a la princesa con un beso, y vivieron felices por siempre…- leyó Emma el final del cuento para Nyu

Que buena suerte tenerte aquí Emma, esos cuentos siempre la hacen dormir- dijo Xiao mirando la mirada serena en el dormir de su hija menor

Son cuentos infantiles, srita Xiao, yo nací de uno de ellos…- dijo Emma cerrando suavemente el libro

Es cierto, tu eres una unicornio, y, ¿de cual de esos cuentos naciste?- preguntó Xiao con un aire de curiosidad e imaginación

No es muy conocido, es uno llamado el "Ultimo Unicornio" es un viejo cuento de la Europa del Oeste- dijo ella con una sonrisa de genuina felicidad surcando sus labios contrastantes a su piel blanca como el algodón

Suena muy interesante, ¿de que habla?- preguntó ella

Bueno, mi srita Xiao, el cuento habla sobre un unicornio que perdió todos sus amigos de la noche a la mañana, con el pasar de la historia, usted podrá descubrir muchas cosas hermosas y maravillosas- dijo ella mirando a Chou en su forma de mariposa jugar con otras de su especie

Bueno, luego me contaras la historia- dijo ella

Si, srita Xiao- dijo ella sonrientemente

.--.--.--.--.--.

La música del arpa invadía la sala del té, ese siempre fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, Sei era un gran arpista al igual que Sofu y sus ancestros…

Papá…- dijo Hitoshie

Dime mi pequeño hijo- dijo el con una sonrisa cariñosa- ¿Quieres intentar tocar el arpa?

El pequeño niño afirmó con la cabeza, su padre sonrió de una manera muy dulce, y le permitió al pequeño sentarse en su regazo, explicándole como debía tocar el instrumento, el niño comenzó con su música, pero… no era lo que se diría una obra maestra

Sei rió suavemente

No te rías Papi, es que me sale muy feo- dijo el con una mueca de decepción

Tranquilo, mi muchacho, algún día lograras hacerlo bien- dijo él acariciando su cabeza mientras el afirmaba con esta

De repente se escucho un ruido agudo que retumbó en sus oídos por más de 30 segundos, una enorme explosión cerca de 4,83 kilómetros de distancias, entonces vieron que todos los animales salían corriendo de sus estancias

Mariposas, perros, lobos, kitsunes, pájaros, gatos, murciélagos, Hadas, Serpientes, Caracales, Linces, Tigres, Fénix, y otros seres místicos de la tienda estaban allí, junto a ellos, Xiao con el bebé en brazos

¡Mi Señor Sei!- grito Zafiro

¡¿Que es lo que esta pasando!- preguntó el muy asustado con el pequeño Hitoshie abrazándose de sus piernas

¡Debemos evacuar la ciudad, los extrajeras comenzaron a bombardear nuestras tierras de china!- dijo Monika

Muy bien, gracias por la información, mete a todos en el portal de la esfera de cristal, tu y Zafiros quédense con nosotros en su forma humana para que no sean reconocidas- dijo Sei

Ambas muchachas afirmaron con reverencia y cumplieron las ordenes de su amo, tomaron a los pequeño en sus brazos mientras Sei le colocaba un collar en el cuello a Xiao y tomaba las esfera en sus manos

Xiao Hong miro el collar extrañada y le preguntó a Sei -¿Para que me lo das?

En eso él sonrió y besó su frente- Para que recuerdes lo que viviste aquí antes de que desaparezca, llévalo contigo por siempre

Gracias- dijo ella saliendo junto a él y los demás de la tienda, corriendo rápidamente por las calles en busca de algún refugio, por fin, lo lograron encontrar…

Visualizaron a lo lejos un pequeño hogar muy alejado del campo que estaba siendo bombardeado, comenzaron a correr hasta él cuando de repente Xiao se torció el tobillo

¡AUXILIO!- gritó ella con algunas lágrimas paseando por su rostro pálido

¡USTEDES CONTINUEN! ¡YO IRE POR ELLA!- gritó Sei mientras veía a la fénix y el ave azul llevar a Nyu y a Hitoshie al pequeño refugio

¡SEI!- gritó ella mirándolo venir -¡DETENTE!

Sei se detuvo, no por orden sino por un sin fin de emociones que comenzaron a pelear con su alma y espíritu… la criatura mas delicada que el había visto, la humana mas sincera, la madre que dio a luz a sus hijos… se había desaparecido, una bomba había aterrizado a su espalda

Ella presintió que la bomba vendría… Sei sabia ya las diferencias entre un Kami y un Humano, ellos eran inmortales mientras que los humanos no… ellos renacían a los cuantos segundos y sus cuerpos se volvían flores… mientras que los humanos morían por siempre y su cuerpo solo alimentaba los gusanos… y tristemente, Xiao Hong era humana, no una kami…

El estaba seguro de que no imagino la mirada serena en el rostro de Xiao, la sonrisa sutil y sincera de ella, los ojos tristes y cariñosos, su mano haciendo un gesto de despedida y sus labios formando silabas para decir "te-a-mo"

El joven kami, solo pudo cubrirse con la tela negra de la manga de su cheongsam antes de que las ráfagas de viento le acortaran la respiración y quedara inconsciente, aunque el realmente deseaba eso, simplemente pensar que todo era solo un simple sueño y que despertaría para mirar en la mirada dulce de Xiao, pero el lo sabia… eso era imposible

Sei regreso al refugio, envuelto en lágrimas mirando con tristeza a sus dos hijos, a Zafiro y Monika, y la bola de cristal

El niño bajo de los brazos de Monika y miro frente a frente a su padre llorar, una imagen que el nunca, en sus 5 años de vida había visto

Papa… ¿que ocurre?... ¿Dónde esta mamá?- pregunto el niño sin poder comprender nada

El padre del pequeño se arrodillo y lo abrazo fuertemente… después de un rato el les contó todo lo que ocurrió………

.--.--.--.--.--.

Al otro día, entre todos salieron de aquel refugio, el cielo se había vuelto grisáceo, triste, sin vida alguna, y a penas el sol lograba traspasar las nublosas alturas

Caminaron por todos lados, buscando el cadáver de su madre… hasta que por fin solo lograron encontrar el collar que Sei le había regalado para que recordara todo lo que había vivido en aquella tienda de mascotas

Sei lo tomó en sus manos, lo examino, sin perder de su ojo critico ni una sola pieza del objeto, echo con el más fino oro y con las mejores piedras amatistas y rubíes

Susie y Jiao tomaron dos palos y hicieron una cruz, en honor a sus restos, Sei puso el collar sobre la cruz, y Hitoshie solo pudo decirle esto

"_Te quiero mucho, Adiós mamá"_

.--.--.--.--.--.

CONTINUARA….

Bueno hay tienen el 5to capitulo, gracias a Valsed por su review en otros dos de mis fics "Mi Pequeña Pianista" y "Mariposa Monarca", muchas gracias

Pronto el 6to capitulo, ¡LOS VEO LUEGO!

BYE BYE


	6. SEPARACION

EL ORIGEN DE D

CAPITULO 6: SEPARACION

.--.--.--.--.--.

Joven Hitoshie, usted nesecita descansar- dijo Monika a un joven kami de 16 años

¿Cuál es el caso de dormir?... la mente no descansa jamás- dijo él aun mirando la luna a manera como si esperara algo en especial

Ya habían pasado 11 años desde que Xiao Hong había muerto, se había ido como un pequeño rayo de sol, y con ella, la alegría de la tienda…

Las cosas comenzaron a ser muy distintas, su padre comenzó a trabajar en la ciencia, había empezado a volverse una persona muy fría y distante, su hermanita creció sin el amor de una verdadera madre, su abuelo era más callado, y el solo se puso más solitario…

Mi pequeño…- susurro ella hundiendo sus dedos pálidos entre los filamentos negros del cabello de Hitoshie

Tú has sido la única persona que me ha querido tanto como para estar pendiente de mi de esta forma…. Como mi madre fue conmigo- dijo el mirándola

¿Aun recuerda a su madre, mi niño?- pregunto Monika sonriendo

Si, Monika…. Aun recuerdo su rostro- dijo él brillándole los ojos

Ya veo…. Pero aun asi, usted debe dormí- dijo ella

No puedo…

Tu madre solía leerte cuando eras pequeño para que durmieras, ¿quieres que te lea uno de sus cuentos?- pregunto ella tomando un pequeño libro de color vinotinto

Estoy algo grande para eso…- dijo el elevando una ceja

Se que funcionara, por favor, déjame intentarlo….- dijo ella buscando alguna pagina interesante con una sonrisa comenzando a florecer en su rostro

De acuerdo…- dijo él- ¿Cómo se llama la historia?

El Buen Pastor, es una historia cristiana, tu madre solía leerla mucho- dijo ella sonriéndole nuevamente

Léela entonces…. – dijo el mirándola muy atento

Hace mucho tiempo, existía un gran corral con 100 hermosas ovejas, todas blancas, ellas eran cuidadas por un pastor muy amable, el cual quería a todas por igual…- leyó ella muy atentamente

Hitoshie, la miraba con toda la atención posible, como si tuviera 5 años, imaginando cada escena según sus palabras, como había sido cuando su madre le leía

Una noche caminando por el bosque, el pastor noto que una de sus ovejas no estaba, asi que dejó a las 99 ovejas para buscar la numero 100… cuando la encontró la tomo en brazos, muy feliz, regresando con sus ovejas, la moraleja es que aunque allá una separación muy grande, estarás junto a la gente que amas, fin- dijo Monika mirando a Hitoshie dormir, sin saber si se durmió por que en realidad funciono el cuento o si se aburrió demasiado- Buenas noches- dijo besando su frente y cerrando la puerta tras ella

.--.--.--.--.--.

Hermano- dijo una pequeña niña de 11 años con ojos dorados y cabello azabache, con un pequeño cuerpo de piel de porcelana rodeado por un cheongsam de color rojo con un hermoso fénix anaranjado bordado

¿Que pasa Nyu?- dijo Hitoshie mirando en los ojos de su pequeña hermana

Abuelito quiere hablarte- dijo ella mirándole muy dulcemente

Este bien- pronuncio él

.--.--.--.--.--.

¿¡como has dicho!- preguntó Hitoshie a Sofu de una manera desconcertada

Asi es, mi nieto, debemos emigrar a las naciones unidas- dijo el tomando un sorbo de su té

¿Qué le pasará a Nyu, si ella no puede quedarse sola con mi padre por estos asuntos científicos…- dijo el preocupándose de su pequeña hermana

Tranquilo, mi nieto, Zafiro la cuidara hasta que tenga edad suficiente…- dijo él

Pero…

Sin peros, mi nieto, mañana será esta separación y punto final al asunto- dijo el tomando la ultima gota de té y mirando el rostro triste de Hitoshie

¿Que le ocurrirá a la tienda?- pregunto él algo mas tranquilo

Tu padre se encargara de esta, algunos animales vendrán con nosotros y estableceremos otra nueva allá- dijo el

Hitoshie no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo triste, confundido, desconcertado, con un millón de emociones recorriendo todo su ser, no sabia que hacer o pensar…

Sofu al ver a su nieto en ese estado se acercó a él y le susurró- Tranquilo… mi niño, todo va a estar bien….

¿Monika irá con nosotros?- preguntó el

Claro que lo haré, estaré siempre contigo, Hitoshie- dijo Monika posando sus manos en sus hombros detrás de él

Gracias, asi estaré mas tranquilo…. Disculpen, iré a pasear por el bosque…- dijo el saliendo por la puerta algo mas alegre

.--.--.--.--.--.

Por el camino, Hitoshie iba pensando en que tan diferente serian los estados unidos a china, él sabia ya cuales eran las diferencias, eran demasiado grandes…

Se sentó al pie de un gran árbol de roble que según Jiao, tenia más de 700 años… recordó que Susie le había dicho que fue en ese árbol donde se declararon sus padres, su padre era un chico nervioso y su madre era una chica tímida

Hitoshie cerró los ojos y comenzó a imaginar como debió ser aquel momento hasta que una vocecita lo saco de sus pensamientos

¿Se relaja mucho asi, jefe?- pregunto Ten-chan, un kitsune en su forma natural de zorro, acurrucado en su regazo

Hola Ten-chan- dijo el acariciando su cabecita blanca

Me encanta cuando hace eso- dijo él- Sabe, le pedí a su abuelo que me dejara ir con usted, ¡y me dijo que si podía!

Que bueno Ten…- dijo él con una mirada un poco deprimida a pesar de su sonrisa

¿Le ocurre algo malo, jefecito?- preguntó Ten-chan algo triste

No, Ten; es solo un poco de nostalgia, extrañare este árbol- dijo el acariciando la áspera pero suave textura del viejo árbol de roble

Yo también, el a sido el testigo de muchas cosas- dijo Ten mirando arriba

Tienes unos pensamientos que pensé que alguien como tu no tendría- dijo el riendo suavemente, bromeando con la frase en doble sentido

Hay jefecito no me diga idiota- dijo él con la mirada llorosa

No quise decirlo, ven…- dijo el extendiole sus brazos

Ten-chan se acurruco entre los brazos del joven kami, durmiéndose rápidamente en ellos, mientras Hitoshie miraba al cielo, el día soleado

.--.--.--.--.--.

Al otro día… Sofu y Hitoshie preparaban todo, su padre no los saludo, parecía no agradarle mucho esa noticia, y decidió no ir a despedirse..

Ya es hora- dijo Sofu montándose en el kirin

Esta bien- dijo el tomando en sus brazos la bola de cristal con todos los animales y imitando la acción de su abuelo

Y asi fue… adiós querida china, fue el pensamiento del joven kami mientras el y su abuelo se elevaban por los cielos volando sobre la criatura mística y mitológica. Ya Sofu le había dicho que ya tenían lista la nueva tienda y que su cosas fueron transportadas por Monika, Emma, Samara y Pilar….

Al llegar entraron a la casa, observando su nuevo hogar, no era tan diferente solo que estaba en un barrio chino en San Francisco (USA) y no en Hong Kong (China)…

Bueno, Hitoshie, aquí tienes, el nuevo lugar para nosotros…- dijo Sofu a su nieto- Ojala traiga mucha suerte

El joven afirmo con la cabeza suavemente

De repente las puertas fueron abiertas de una forma muy brusca haciendo voltear a ambos, Hitoshie no reconoció al visitante ya que el nunca lo había conocido, pero Sofu miraba en los ojos anchos de horror en aquel hombre rubio vestido de negro…

"_Al fin te he encontrado… mi amado Sofu…"_

CONTINUARA…..

.--.--.--.--.--.

Jejeje, que te parece, después de la separación, aparece un hombre misterioso que estuvo a se mucho formando parte de la vida de Sofu D… pronto la continuación a mi historia, lo prometo

En otras noticias quería darle las gracias al "Violinista" por su reviews tan animadoras en "Robar mi corazón" y "un día con Fira y Amy", ¡gracias!

BYE BYE


	7. ENCUENTRO VAMPIREZCO

EL ORIGEN DE D

CAPITULO 7: ENCUENTRO VAMPIREZCO

.--.--.--.--.--.

Los ojos de oro de Sofu nunca habían demostrado tanta sorpresa y horror al mismo tiempo, mil escalofríos cruzaron el camino de su espina dorsal, su cuerpo estaba rígido y casi paralizado por la sorpresa de aquel hombre de largos cabellos rubios en frente de él….

Un hombre realmente atractivo, cabellos rubios ligeramente ondulados que fueron dejados sueltos en libertad, piel blanca pálida, ojos aguamarinos muy profundos, vestido en un traje negro elegante con una capa negra, mirando a Sofu de una manera muy serena se fue acercando poco a poco…

Mi amado Sofu… ¿donde estuviste por tanto tiempo, donde estuviste estos 7 siglos?... ¿A dónde huyeron estos ojos dorados que brillan con tanta intensidad? ¿A dónde fue la noche en tu cabello a matar el sol? ¿A dónde fue la piel de mi muñeca china?... ¿Y donde fueron tus labios suaves?...- dijo el hombre acariciando la mejilla de Sofu

….Alex….- suspiró él mirando en aquellos ojos azules, tocando la piel fría de aquella mano de largos dedos elegantes

Jiao cruñia junto con Roxy, ya ellas conocían a Alex, sabían lo que había hecho… sus gruñidos hicieron a Sofu despertar de aquel trance y volver a la realidad…

Mis ojos nunca huyeron de ti, Alex…. Tu sabes las razones de estar separados, los kamis y los vampiros no fueron creados para mezclarse- dijo él mirándole como una real muñeca china, con poca expresión en sus ojos

Fuimos un amor prohibido…- miró a Roxy y Jiao, y dijo medio riéndose- Hola para ustedes también…

Basta…- les ordenó Sofu a la lince y la caracal

Jejeje, aun creen que te abandone intencionalmente- dijo Alex volviendo a mirar en la profundidad del espíritu frente a él

Sofu rió ligeramente, y luego se percató de que su joven nieto lo estaba observando con una mirada realmente confusa y desconcertada en sus jóvenes ojos multicolores…

Abuelo, ¿Quién es el?- preguntó Hitoshie retrocediendo un único paso

¿Porque nunca me dijiste que tenía un nieto?- preguntó Alex a Sofu

Perdí la comunicación contigo hace mucho, y el solo tiene 16 años….- respondió Sofu

Es muy parecido a ti, solo por esos ojos imperfectos…pero es una característica muy atractiva, la luz del oro y la oscuridad de las piedras amatistas…. Perfección….- dijo Alex acercándose a paso agraciado hasta Hitoshie

Hitoshie sintió un poco de miedo y retrocedió para alejarse de él, como una presa siendo acorralada por su depredador

Tranquilo, joven, no te haré daño- dijo él suavemente con serenidad en su elegante sonrisa y paz en sus ojos aguamarinos

Perdone, es que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente extraña- dijo él joven deteniéndose y mirándolo un poco asustado, pero menos que antes

El no es un extraño- comenzó Sofu- El es tu otro abuelo, se llama Alex…. Es un vampiro de Londres…

¿Vampiro? ¿Alex? ¿Abuelo?... ¡espera! ¿Tu eres el esposo de mi abuelo?- preguntó el muy confundido

Se podría decir asi, Hitoshie…- dijo Alex

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó el joven algo desconcertado

Es una característica de mi casta… - dijo él mirando por la ventana- La luz…. Debo marcharme Sofu

Te comprendo…-dijo Sofu acercándose a él- ¿Una ultima prueba?- preguntó quitando su cabello negro de su cuello

Sofu… esta seguro… ¿quien sabe que pueda pasar si muerdo tu…- Alex no pudo seguir su oración ya que un delgado dedo de Sofu cubrió sus labios

Hazlo…

Bien- dijo Alex mordiendo el cuello de Sofu

Era una sensación muy extraña, dos colmillos rasgando su piel, incrustándose en su garganta, atravesando su carne, clavando en sus venas y sudsionando un poco de su mística sangre de kami

Sofu sentía un poco de dolor pero igual sostuvo entre sus manos la cabeza de Alex para evitarle escapar de su cuello, pronto sintió que su cuerpo iba sintiéndose mas débil y pesado, Alex inmediatamente se percato de esto y abrazo el cuerpo delgado de su antigua muñeca oriental

Volveré, mi dulce Sofu, lo prometo- dijo él al cuerpo inconsciente, dormido suavemente, mientras lo colocaba sobre el sofá chino y salía de la tienda casi inmediatamente…

…1 hora después….

Sofu despertó sintiéndose mucho mas liviano, mirando a todas partes, por primera vez sentía un gran susto, todo era enorme, de repente miro atrás de él, tenia unas alas negras, asi que se miro en el espejo….

Su grito, o debería decir chillido, se escucho por toda chinatown, Sofu se había convertido en algo como un murciélago conejo

.--.--.--.--.

4 años después…

"Dueños de una gran mansión mueren por un gran ataque de conejos" leyó Hitoshie, ahora conocido mejor como Conde D

¡Q!- chilló Sofu, ahora nombrado Q-chan

Sofu al parecer mezclo su sangre con la saliva de Alex y provoco esa extraña transformación en aquel encuentro vampirezco hace 4 años, pero de todas formas, pronto se acostumbro a ese estado, al menos no tenia que beber sangre, se conformo con fresas, cosa rara en un murciélago…

De repente tocaron a la puerta y entro un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules, vestido como todo un californiano, mostrando una placa policíaca

Hola, soy el detective León Orcot, del departamento policial de Los Ángeles, he venido a hablar sobre el caso del conejo que le vendió a la reciente familia muerta- dijo el hombre nombrado León

Bienvenido, acompáñeme a la siguiente sala, le ayudare en lo que pueda…-dijo Hitoshie seguido por León

The End

.--.--.--.--.--.

Bueno, hasta aquí sigo, lo siguiente se lo dejo a Matsuri Akino, el creador de esta buenísima serie… gracias por leerla.

BYE BYE

PD: Si hay errores es que yo no e leído el manga, por lo cual no estoy muy segura de todo, esto es solo mi punto de vista del origen de d, igual dejen review para saber como acabo, gracias

¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO!


End file.
